Brothers in Arms
by Manticore731
Summary: When long lost brothers with different philosophies clash blood runs like water. This is a story about those brothers. This is the story of mans great divide.


This is a SG-1/Atlantis- nBSG crossover fanfic. Set after the end of season 10 In SG-1 and Before the Cylon attack in nBSG. 

NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. 

---------------------COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-----------  
The full disclaimer will be located at the end of this story. However, be it known that I own nothing and expect to get nothing because the rights are owned by others. Only certain characters and technologies are mine and these are the creation of the author who is solely responsible for them as such. Neither Studio is responsible for the content of this story. 

----------------Chapter one: Of containment and blunders. --------------- 

" Sir all raptor patrols report all clear and are docking now. Nothing on DRADIS, jump drives at 93 and rising." 

" Thank you lieutenant. Colonel is everything else green to go?" 

"Aye sir. Weapons at the ready. Marines on standby and ready. A question sir?" 

" Go ahead Larry but let me guess first. Your worrying about my decision to have the nukes at the ready right?" 

" Yes sir. It's only one planet without any semblance of a fleet. Granted it's the thirteenth tribe but I doubt we really need to nuke them sir." 

" So you've read the reports?" 

" Just what I have been able to get a hold of. Between the buildup, supply, and the keeping the peace I didn't have much time on my hands to read the entire draft." 

" I understand that Larry but you should have made a better effort to read it all. If you had you would know that recon reports that the planet has over 30,000 nukes of varying yields. However it's not the nukes that bother me it's the ships they do have. The only thing we know about them that worry me is that they have very strange energy readings that we never encountered before. I stand by my decision. The nuke will be an option. Colonel Tell the fleet to jump in 5 minutes. Dismissed." 

"Aye Sir!" 

Admiral Pershing watched with a twinge or regret as Colonel Larry Kinard Saluted and left to see the jump order was transmitted. He'd known Larry since he first came into his command and thought highly of him. He has some flaws though, he thought. The biggest among them being that he usually just did a quick read on Intel reports as he thought the spooks were lucky to get half of what they thought right, Something they shared. The other he was too friendly to the lower ranks. Granted a leader needed to have a semblance of a relationship with the other ranks but to get as close as he had was asking for trouble. 

"He will know why soon enough though," 

The Admiral mumbled. Turning to see the combined fleet he thought about what could three ships do to the power assembled here. The War star Aries 5th ship of the god class war star's and only one present in the fleet and his flagship. It was decided that only one war star was needed in the fleet as anymore would be overkill X2. The War stars were the pinnacles of military ship technology. Twice the size of a Mercury class they were the biggest ships ever made. She could take a pounding that would take out 3 Mercury's and dish out the same with her rail guns, nukes, and other weapons systems. The Aries along with the other 50 Battle star's and another 100 or so cruiser's and destroyers could beat anything thrown at them. 

" So why do I have a bad feeling about this?" 

Mumbled the Admiral again. Oh well, he thought, I deal with what happens when it happens. He headed to COM's to make a final transmission to the fleet. 

"Attention men and women of the combined fleet this is Fleet Admiral Pershing. Today we embark on the final leg of our journey. Today Earth rejoins the 12 Colonies. Today Humanity becomes whole once again. We all know the scriptures. The Thirteenth Tribe weather they thought they were better than us or if they thought they would be better off will gods willing return to the fold. This journey, this crusade will be a great moment in history and I'm proud to be among such proud men and women. My the gods be with us." 

Handing the mic over the admiral stood facing the scene of the fleet. 

" Pass the word to jump." 

"Aye sir. Order transmitted and received jumping in 3.2.1. Jump." 

The colonial fleet one-second sitting looking idle disappeared in a silent flash of light. 

NORAD 

Local Space Defense and Orbital Telemetry Station 

Cheyenne Mountain

" Sir satellite telemetry is picking up several unknown energy spikes appearing inside earth space." 

" Ori!" 

" Negative sir. Doesn't match anything we know...Wait a minute Sir we do have a match. Energy signature match's unknown destroyed during Anubis's fail attempt in Antarctica. Not much else known there wasn't much left of the wreckage but it appears that it was a advance scout of some sort." 

"Great so because of Anubis we now have a fleet on earth's doorstep is what you're telling me." 

"Sir yes sir. Reading about 150 to 160 individual energy signatures. They are between the moon and mars. Satellite shows fleet is sitting idel.. Wait no SIR picking up additional energy spikes. Fleet moving towards us. At this rate they will be in earth space in 5 hours." 

"Shit! Walter contact all off world bases tell them condition red and to await arrival of VIPs. Stevenson Try to get a hold of the Asgard and jaffa counsel we are going to need some help. I'll inform general Landry of the situation." 

"No need to go looking for me mike what the situation?" 

"Sir we have 150 to 160 unknown ships in space between Mars and the Moon and they heading here. Satellite telemetry say in about 5 hours we will have guest's for dinner." 

"Any communications?" 

"No sir. Either they can't or won't respond to our hails." 

"All right call all SG teams on world for emergency meeting I'll get a hold of the white house. What is it captain?" 

" Sir Generals O'Neal and Hammond have already been informed. General O'Neal is heading for Odyssey ETA 15 Minutes General Hammond is enroute to Antarctica base ETA 1 hour." 

"Very well but I have to inform the president. Have all F-302's place under jacks command." 

"Yes sir" 

Oval office 

White House 

Washington DC 

" Hank? Do you know what time it is this had better be good." 

"? Sorry mister president but we have off world vessels incoming ETA 4 hours 45 minutes. 

" Ok you have my attention. Have you tried contacting them?" 

" Yes sir. They haven't responded and have not altered coarse." 

" Jesus, Hank are you telling we have a possible hostile armada that is refusing to talk or stop heading for our doorstep in 4 and a half hours?!" 

" Yes sir." 

" Well shit. All right I'll see to alerting our allies. Any help forth coming from our "other" friends?" 

" No word as of yet sir. General O'Neal is aboard the Odyssey and General Hammond in inbound toward Antarctica." 

" Fine have Jack lead this thing if all hell breaks loose I want him in charge. I want all 304's and 302's in orbit in standby ok?" 

" Yes sir I advise sending Jack and the other 304's to intercept them so no one accidentally picks up anything strange if you get my drift Mr. President." 

" Hell no Hank I don't want to give them any reason what so ever to think we are hostile understand!?" 

"? Yes sir but what about a cover story if something does happen?" 

" We will cross that bridge when we get to it Hank. Hopefully it won't come to that. Keep me appraised on the situation over there and make sure the joint chiefs and other V.I.P's get to the Alpha site safe and sound." 

General Landry hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe the president didn't want to send the Odyssey and her sister ships to intercept the fleet. He was risking exposure of a shaky bet that they were not hostile despite the fact they did not respond to any hails and were making a beeline straight for us. It wasn't his decision to make but he did have one more call to make. (O'Neal will be thrilled that he has something other than paper work to do). 

USAF Odyssey bridge 

General O'Neal sat in the captain's chair let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. (Who knew paper work could be worse than getting a zat blast in the ass.) Looking out the big front window he saw the Apollo and Daedalus take up positions along side of him and the extra squadrons of 302's take place in front of him. (Wish I was in the cockpit of one of those but it's beneath a general and I'm too important to be lost having fun) He thought ruefully. Looking at the chair he was in an idea came to him why wasn't in leopard skin. A captain's chair should be in leopard skin. Kirk would have his in leopard skin if he wanted. He decided to ask Davidson why that was. 

" Hey Davidson I got a question why isn't your chair leopard skin?" 

" That would be against regulations General O'Neal sir" 

" Oh, Ok just wondering that's all" 

O'Neal leaned back in the chair trying not to look in charge but failed due to the fact Colonel Davidson was looking at him like he was insane. After twitching and playing around with some of the buttons on the chair he burst out another question. 

" Why are you looking at like that?" 

" Like what sir?" 

" Like THAT look you got right now. That is he insane look." 

" Well sir it's not everyday I get asked by a general why my multi billion dollar military space craft doesn't have a leopard skin captains chair" 

" Oh, well you know watching star trek I thought that." 

" It's okay sir I might be many things but I'm not James, T Kirk. Just ask the ships doctor and see what she says about me." 

O'Neal just nodded and tried to focus on the task at hand. Not doing well at that either thanks to the snickers coming from around the bridge officers. (Just great jack nice impression to leave. Now next time someone joins me for lunch they have a new thing to pick on me about. Daniel and Teal'c must never find out.) 

" Colonel Davidson you and the other officers don't tell no one about this ok that's an order." 

" Yes sir" 

Jack was a little disturbed by the grin on Davidson's face and that of the rest of the bridge but there was no help for it. 

" Sir I have an incoming call from General Landry should I open a channel." 

O'Neal stared at the COM's officer for a second but not to long as she was trying to keep in laughter. Colonel Davidson had already left the bridge wit the urgent need to check something. (Ah yes another memorial O'Neal moment.) He sighed and told her to just put the call to the phone. 

" Hey Hank what's going on?" 

" Oh nothing much Jack, just thought you'd like to know the president is placing you in charge if things go to hell." 

" Ah, that's nice." 

" Don't sound to glad Jack, You might have a heart attack. I'd thought you would give your arm to get away from the paper work and empty talking heads" 

Jack took another look around the bridge noticing that everyone was trying hard not to look at him or let him see their faces. 

" Yeah I thought so to, now I'm not so sure. Oh yeah Hank where's Teal'c and the gang?" 

" Carter is down at Antarctica and Teal'c and Doctor Jackson are here geared up and waiting for transport." 

" They are? Presume much don't they."(Looking around bridge again). 

" I think the way Daniel put was that you'd miss them too much and it wouldn't be as much fun without the gang together again, even if Colonel Mitchell played third wheel. (Hey I'm not a third wheel!)" 

" 'Sigh' Alright tell them to stand by for transport in as soon as this call is over. One more thing. Any news from our buddies local and not so local?" 

" Yes there is. The French, and British are sending up their 302 squadrons so you'll have another 75 fighter's to add on. The Jaffa are sending 2 Ha'Tak's, ETA 3 Hours. The Asgard Are sending 2 Beliskner's and an O'Neil, Your buddy Thor is leading them. ETA 2 and a half hours" 

" That's..Very good. I'm Impressed, we didn't get the "I'm busy and can't help" reply again. What about the Russian's and Chinese?" 

" Well Jack I guess Thor and company figure they can help now the bugs and goa'uld aren't a problem anymore. Thor could help any way of course seeing that they have no home to protect anymore. Who would've thought he would make a clone of himself and crews and slip out on Asgard's big bang. You know those three ships are all that's left of them right? As for the Russians and Chinese they are saying that they will hold back and act as a safety blanket if you screw up." 

" Well I always thought Thor was different from the run of the mill Asgard. You know what the Russians and Chinese are saying is bull Hank right? They think this is a way to gain an edge on us." 

"I know Jack but we can't force them to help. Anyway you need to take charge up there. Good luck Jack." 

" Yeah thanks Hank see you on the ground. COM's lock on to Teal'c and Daniel and transport them to the briefing room. Tell them I will join them in a minute." 

" Aye sir...We've got them. They're waiting for you sir. SIR!! Detecting energy spikes 48'000 kilometer's directly in front of us and around the Unknown fleet!" 

" As Jack and the rest of the bridge crew watched the space in front of the Moon was suddenly lit up in a blinding flash of light. When they could see again the space that was empty a second ago was now filled. Over a hundred ships of unknown design were now in front of the tiny earth fleet. The smallest of the ships was at least twice as large as a 304. The largest could have fit over 10 304's inside of it with room to spare. For the first time the people of the SGC and Earth faced what could be a true invasion fleet. No other force has ever sent such numbers towards them and now they could face a battle that they might not win against a force they don't know anything about.

WARSTAR ARIES 

IN ROUTE TO EARTH 

BETWEEN MARS AND MOON 

Admiral Pershing watched as the rest of the fleet appeared around his flagship. He was always impressed by jump travel. It was as if the Gods took them into their hands and by their power placed them where they needed to be. In a way it was. It was Athena and the other lords of Kobold that had set the path that he and every other walked for good or bad. All one could do was live their life according to the scriptures and hope the Gods judge them worthy. Pershing looked over to his second in command. He wondered is Colonel Kinard viewed it the same way as he. At the moment however he was busy making sure all ships were accounted for. 

Pershing thoughts wondered toward Earth. DRADIS had reported that after entering normal space that they were pinged by a satellite of some kind, most likely military in origin. So it was a safe bet that Earth now knew they were here and heading toward them. What kind of welcome could they expect? If was anything like what the Fair Weather got then it would be warm indeed. He still got uneasy thinking about the last transmission from them. He thought about how ecstatic they sounded when they found Earth. How the sound changed to confused as he heard someone (Most likely A Earther) Curse and scream at him or her, and finally the sound of horror as the crew of the Fair Weather sent their transmission as they were destroyed. He could still remember what the Earther said in the last seconds before the transmission was cut. "May you and all your other false gods burn in hell you son a bitch!" what kind of person could kill the crew of an unarmed ship AND curse the gods as the person did. It was almost unheard of. Even the frakking Cylons had respect for the gods and they truly hated humanity to its very being. His thought were interrupted as Mr.Kinard was coming toward him with a final report before the last jump into gods know what. 

"Sir all ships accounted for. DRADIS is now certain that the satellite that pinged us was military and that Earth now knows that were here. Our destroyer Reliant has destroyed that satellite. Sweeps show no signs of any incoming so it's assumed that whatever ships Earth has are in orbit awaiting us. Jump drives need at least 30 min before their ready to make the final jump. In the main time the fleet is at full impulse toward Earth. Ships are awaiting further orders sir." 

Pershing nodded and turned back to the window. Colonel Kinard was still there having not been dismissed. Pershing looking at the fleet knew the lives of all those aboard the ships now well and truly lay in his hands. His next order would determine the tone of the coming event. Turning slowly his eyes on a spot somewhere on the floor, face grim and voice grave gave his next order. 

" Colonel order all ships to have their nukes at the ready to launch at a seconds notice. All viper and Raptor pilot's to their fighters and also ready to launch as soon as we exit jump. General quarters across the fleet and every gun at the ready. I want the Marines on standby and in the back until I know what we are dealing with. No exceptions, anyone disagrees put them in the brig." 

He watched as Col, Kinard paused for the briefest second before saluting and going towards COM's to make sure the orders were passed and carried out. Turning back to the window a thought came to mind. 

" Colonel make the time till jump 1 hour. If we jump into something nasty then I want to be able to jump back out in second. Understood?" 

" Aye sir I'll tell the fleet." 

Turning back once again to the window he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something wasn't right. He always took such feelings seriously as those feelings have kept him alive when most of his friends had died. Needing time to himself for a bit he told Col, Kinard that he had the bridge and to notify him when the time to ump came. Having done that he retired to his bed and glass of ambrosia to chase away the old haunts and chill. 

WARSTAR ARIES 

1 HOUR LATER 

Colonel Kinard having given the old man his notice that time to jump had arrived now stood by waiting for him to show. He knew the Admiral liked him because he was the only officer that he hadn't transferred to shit duty somewhere in the colonies. Why that was anyone's guess. The old man kept to himself a lot and would once in awhile open up a little to him and only him as far as he could tell. (He must have seen hell back during the cylon war) Kinard thought. The only friend he still had alive from that time was Admiral Adama on board the Galactica back home. He wondered is Adamas son went through the same stuff as he did. It was said in the fleet that if you place under the command of an officer that fought in the Cylon war you either were being punished or the brass thought you had a future and wanted to be sure and sent you to one hell of a teacher. ( In my case the teacher or tormentor was Admiral John, J, (Black Jack) Pershing. veteran or the Cylon war and hero of the Battles of Marathon, and thermopolye.) He shuddered at the thought of being involved in those two battles. The bloodiest and most important victories in the history of the colonies. He came to attention as the Admiral entered the bridge. 

" At ease colonel. Is everything ready for jump?" 

" Aye sir Jump drive is charged all ships reporting green across the boards. Waiting on your order." 

" All right then lets be done with it then. JUMP!" 

As the old sensations of jumping washed over him again Pershing had an odd feeling that this would be his last jump but dismissed it as more of those old haunt's trying to get to him again. The next thing he saw was 3 small ships and about 120 fighters across the distance of his fleet and behind that Earth.

Chapter 2: Of Blood and Honor.

As the colonial battle fleet jumped in between Earth and her Moon the history of the planet was about to change once again.

" How did they do that?" O'Neal asked with a shocked look while looking around at the members of SG-1 that arrived to witness the battle fleet's apparent magical appearance in front of Earth. The fact that they could apparently appear anywhere they wanted when they wanted would be a horrible handicap if there were a battle. Carter was shocked as well but was able to keep the stupefied look off her face that O'Neal had on. " I honestly don't know sir but I wish I did. What that could do for our hyper drive.." O'Neal knew what was coming. Carter was going into that darkest pit of hell. She was going into techno Babel mode. He had to do something quick or all was lost. Damn the fleet in front of him carter was right here. "Carter! CARTER!! Try to find out what you can about what they can do. You know I get a headache when you start talking about that stuff. Daniel try to find out who or what they might be. Teal'c buddy I could use you at the big guns." Watching as a mollified Carter and a somewhat humored Danny and T went about what he said he felt a bit better after the leopard skin fiasco. That was until colonel Davidson walk up with sit rep and said just loud enough so only he heard " You tell'em Kirk" and walked away chuckling to himself.

Admiral Pershing looking out at the sorry excuse of a fleet tied to make sense of why he thought this was a bad mistake. A mistake that he might not live to see the worst of. Scratching his chin he thought about how such a small force could do serious damage to the biggest battle fleet since the Cylon war. Turning to Colonel Kinard he barked " Colonel what does DRADIS have to say about are cousin's over there. Also scan for any defense satellites and mine fields."

Colonel Kinard going about the Admirals orders couldn't help but be exasperated by his action's. If he were in charge he would have used an enveloping tactic. He would have sent the transports and cruiser escorts around to the other side of the planet while his main force kept the 13th's busy in the front. At this rate the admiral was planning on just running over the opposing fleet. Well fleet if you squinted real hard and were prepared to be VERY generous you could call it that. "Damn all Admiral's and their cocksure plan's." he muttered under his breath.

Pershing had very good ears despite his age. So when he barely heard his second say something about cocksure plan's he pretty much knew what was going on in his mind. Turning so the Colonel wouldn't see the half smile on his face he decided to disappoint him. " Mr., Kinard to scans if you please?" Watching as his subordinate jumped just that little bit lifted his spirit's that little bit.

The Admiral knew he just knew, thought the colonel as he was caught in his musings. If he didn't hear him he surely saw him jump. Glancing over to the Admiral he saw a cheeky half smile he couldn't quite hide in time. " Great" he thought, " At this rate he might make me clean every necessary on the warstar."

Mustering himself he delivered the reports from DRADIS. " Sir DRADIS reports no minefield nuclear or otherwise. Same for any Defense satellite's. It's just those ships and fighter's in front and apparently another 100 or so fighters of the same caliber on the eastern continent. However scans report over 1,000,000 more primitive fighters on the ground. It's doubtful they are space worthy. Scans also pick a positive on radiological's on the ships and ground. DRADIS can't get any hard reading on the ships, we can't get past their ECM's but we are reading around 50,000 + radiological's on the surface. Forgive me for speaking freely but what have our cousins been doing this entire time sir? It like they have been sitting with their thumb up their arse listening to the Joshua tree."

Pershing tried to frown on the Colonel's choice of language but couldn't quite pull it off. You see the Colonel was quite good at cursing when he wanted to be. Settling for an exasperated sigh and headshake he thanked him for the report. Pershing even caught the cheeky grin's on the Colonel's and everyone else's face. " With so many cheeks around it make's one wonder where the blasted arsehole's are." He thought. " Very well Colonel. Order the transport's to jump back out and maneuver to place the Moon between their "(he pointed at the other fleet)" line of sight. That should also mix up any scan's they might use to find them. Also order the 3rd and 7th cruiser squadrons and their fighter support to move with them to provide cover should trouble come. Open Communications and see if we can end this with no blood shed." Walking over to Operation's Pershing added just for the colonel's ear, " By the way it's best not to walk around with your arse hanging out. You never do know when it might get chewed off. A unpleasant experience that."

General O'Neal was embarrassed, irritated, impatient, and dumbfounded.

It made for a very cranky General. "Carter!" he barked "What have you got on those scan's?" Watching as his friend jumped like she was back at boot made him fell guilty. "Great" He thought, " Now I can add guilt to the list." Squirming in his chair a bit he settled his gaze on the fleet in front of him. That didn't help much as he couldn't help but notice that "that" was a fleet in a true sense of the word, unlike his three ship's and couple of fighter wings. He found himself adding envy to the list. "Yup. Today is going to suck." He thought.

Carter was shocked at the tone of voice her friend used. For a moment she wondered what the hell had him pissed off. She stomped on those feelings as she had a job to do. " Sir scan's show no sign of any shield tech or energy weapons. We are reading enough nuke's to destroy the planet twice over, and the ships are armed with rail guns, a form of flak cannon, PDW's and, extremely thick armor. We could hit them with a conventional nuke and do damage but the ship would still be operational."

O'Neal's eyes widened a bit at the last sentence. It was short lasted however as he saw Carter's expression. Oh yeah he was going to get it later for his out burst. "Thank you Carter. It's a good thing we don't have regular nuke huh?" Seeing her just stare at him he decided to change his tact." Carter I've requested a gatebuster to use if we have to. I would like it if you could try to override the Asgard block's on the transporter." Watching as told him (yes sir) rather tersely and not quite storm away he felt that knife twist a little deeper. Deep enough to over look what was probably Colonel telling what would probably come to be known the "Kirk" incident. Enough to pretend not to noticed Carter looking at him like he was insane. Just enough to pretend he didn't see the shit-eating grin on her face as she when to the transporter bay. Not enough however to let Davidson spread the tale. " Davidson!! Head to the silo's and make sure everything is in Order!" As the Colonel waked away O'Neal noticed that Daniel was giving him his WTF look. Teal'c looked, well he looked like Teal'c.

Daniel was looking at his friend as if he were Hannibal Lector with a fork. So much so infact that he flinched when his friend asked him what he was able to glean from his study of the ships. O'Neal had just had about enough of that damn knife twisting in him. Looking exasperated he asked Daniel why he was looking at him like he expected him to eat him with fava beans. Seeing Daniel blanch and mutter something under his breath O'Neal just gave up and tried to act normal, hoping that it would in fact return to normal. Daniel almost asked him if he had a fork when O'Neal asked him that question. Instead seeing the defeated look in his eye he decided to try and return to the status quo among them. "Well Jack nothing of the writing on the ships is Goa'uld. However there seems to be a smattering of ancient Greek in some of the lettering. Pointing to the largest ship and pulling up a larger picture on what must be the ship's name he circled the end portion of it. "This sequence is in direct relation to the ancient Greek word "Zeus". Actually looking at it I think it's a perfect match for our ancient Greek.

O'Neal taking this in asked Teal'c if that Cronos guy had any relative's. Teal'c answer just raised more questions. " He did not O'Neal. In all my time among the system lords I never once heard about a system lord by the name of Zeus." O'Neal was about to ask Daniel if they could have been a transplanted society when he was interrupted by his COM's officer. "Sir we are receiving a transmission from them…SHIT! Sir it's on basic radio wave lengths. There's no way we can block it all." That bolted O'Neal out of his chair. " Try dammit!! If that get's out who knows the damage it could cause!" The COM's officer typing like a person possessed tried her best but it wasn't enough. " Sorry sir we were able to block only about 70 of it. The rest got through." O'Neal looked at the young woman that might just have broken a finger or to trying to jam the transmission and sighed. " It's not your fault Captain. You did what you could. Just what are we looking at planet side?" The Captain relived that she wasn't on the general's hit list answered levelly. " Sir I wouldn't be surprised if every telescope in the world doesn't turn our way for a ring side seat.


End file.
